Bros Helping Bros
by CeceAsh
Summary: Rachel is known around school for being the chick with a dick, and is used to getting all the girls. But one day Finn comes to her asking for help. G!P Rachel.


**WARNING: If you don't like G!P, don't read. Simple as that.**

**A/N: I usually hate Finchel with a _fiery passion_, but for some reason, I had to write this. **

**A/N 2: This is unbeta-ed, so excuse any typos/mistakes you may find.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel Berry was known for two things at McKinley. That she was the star performer of the New Directions show choir, and that she had a little bit extra going on below the belt. If anything, that latter made her more popular with the girls. There was hardly ever a time where she didn't have one fawning over her, and it made most the guys jealous, not understanding why they'd be into her. Rachel herself had concluded that it had to do with the fact that she was mostly all female, just with one little, or rather, not so little difference. The girls felt more comfortable to experiment with her than with any of the guys. It had its perks. Rachel got sex on a daily basis, and the majority of the girls didn't want a relationship out of it, so she didn't have to deal with too much drama.

She's gotten so much of a reputation, that even guys that are man enough to get over themselves, ask her for advice on how to get girls. She always finds it amusing, and barely anything surprises her anymore. At least, that was until one afternoon. It seemed like any other, Rachel was practicing a song for Glee during lunch in the auditorium, when Finn Hudson appeared in the wings. She heard footsteps, and before she could even see who it was, she already knew that it was the tall, clumsy boy by his heavy stride. As she scribbled some lyrics down on her paper, she waited for him to come over and see what he wanting, but it took a few moments. When he got close enough to where she could see him out of the corner of her eye, he hesitated before meeting her at the piano.

"Hey, Rach." The boy said as he nervously.

"What's up, Finn?" She replied, not bothering to look up from her sheet music.

He scratched the crown of his head, making a few hairs stick up out of place. "I was wanting to ask you something..."

"I'm listening."

"It's really embarrassing, though." He lowered his voice.

This time Rachel looked up to see Finn's flushed face and fidgeting fingers. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I've heard weirder."

"I..." He started, looked around the empty room, then came closer. "I was wondering, like, say if a guy came to you, and, uh, he was curious about...um..."

"Just spit it out, Finn. I'm not going to judge you."

The tall boy bit his lip before taking a deep breath and joining her on the bench. "I'm curious to know what it's like being with a guy, but to not actually have to be with a guy to do it. I mean, it wouldn't be considered gay if I was with you, right?"

Rachel understood now. However, he had surprised her in more ways than one today. She never expected a guy to come and proposition her for sex, let alone the star quarterback of the football team, Finn Hudson. It was an interesting thought though. His "curiosity" was just him trying and figure out if he was gay without actually having to have sex with another dude, and Rachel was the closest thing. She couldn't blame him really. She understood that Lima was a hard place to be different, Hell, her life had sucked up until high school because of her condition, and it still sucked sometimes. So she felt for him. He couldn't just find a guy to experiment with without having to worry about being outed. Lord only knows what would happen if people found out about him.

"I see." She said, thinking it over in her head.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to ask..." He quickly backtracked,before getting up and leaving the auditorium in a hurry.

She was about to call him back when she stopped herself. Did she really want to do this? Not particularly, she really wasn't into guys. But Finn was nice, he always had been to her and everyone else. Even though he was a jock, he was kind of shy when it came to talking to girls, so it must have taken a lot for him to come to her. And he had even saved her and some other Glee Clubbers from slushies more than once, so the least she could do was help him. As she was leaving the building after school, Rachel slipped a note into Finn's locker saying that she would help. The next day, he'd left a note in hers saying that his Mom would be out of town this coming weekend, so they could do it then. They met in the auditorium again during lunch, and decided on Friday night.

It was the only night Rachel was free. For Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, Rachel had no sexual contact with anyone, not even her hand, so that she would be able to get it up for Finn without problem. Rachel hadn't gone that long without sex in over two years, and it made turning down a blowjob in the bathroom from Santana Lopez probably the most difficult thing that she ever had to do. But she rain-checked that shit. By the time Friday night had rolled around, Rachel was more than ready to get this over with, and she went to Finn's house prepared with a small bottle of lube and some condoms. Walking up to his house, she, for the last time, asked herself what she was doing. She didn't have time to answer before the tall boy opened the front door and let her inside.

It was a relatively small, two-story house. It was very...homey. Finn was wearing a black tank top and some basketball shorts. Rachel could clearly see the muscles of his abs through his shirt and she felt a twitch in her jeans. She couldn't deny that the fit male body was pleasing to look at, she just hated all the bullshit that came with it, so she just stuck with women. Feeling her body react, she thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. With some hesitation, Finn led her up the stairs and into his room. The walls were a horrid green color and his bed was brown. Once shutting the door behind them, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his fingers fidgeting. Rachel took off her light, zip-up hoodie and tossed it on the nearby chair that sat in front of a wooden desk.

"Would you stop being so nervous, it's just me." She finally said, breaking the silence as she took off her shoes and socks before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered before joined her on the bed.

"Just think of it as bros helping bros."

They sat with a few feet distance in between them, him on the very corner of the bed, looking like he would fall off if he even moved slightly. Rachel didn't really know what to do to make him more comfortable, she obviously hadn't been in this situation before. They sat there in silence for a few more moments before she'd had enough and took the lube and condoms out of her pockets and tossed them to her side before scooting back on the bed, gaining his attention. He looked like he realized that this was actually going to happen, and she saw the surprise in his eyes and his cheeks flush. He swallowed hard before turning his body to face her, but staying where he was, waiting for her to say that it was all systems go.

"I'm going to lay down, and when you're comfortable, we can start." She said, putting the contents beside her on the bed.

He looked at her with wide eyes as she laid down in his bed. She was the first girl, besides his Mother, to even step foot in his room, so he hadn't really known what to do. But Rachel was so laid back about everything, his nerves were starting to slowly fade away, and he climbed up the bed, stopping when he reached her knees, then straddled her legs. He sat for the time being, and after a few moments, he moved his hand to the hem of her shirt and pushed it up a little, revealing her tanned skin and flat stomach. Rachel moved her hands up by her head, giving him room to work as he dragged his large, and surprisingly soft hand, back down her torso. Pausing at her jeans, he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he wanted to touch the most private part of her.

Would it be going to fast it he let his hand move down and grope her through her jeans? Since he wasn't sure, he leaned forward and set both his hands on either side of Rachel's body and went in for a kiss. It was light at first, starting with a peck, but Rachel let her hands come up and rest on the back of his neck, keeping him in place before opening her mouth and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. It started out kind of sloppy because he wasn't too experienced, but he was a quick learner, and they fell into a slow rhythm that suited both of them for the moment. His body grazed hers, and they both could feeling each others hardness. It was strange, but it turned Rachel on even more. She tried her best to be patient and go slow for Finn, but it was getting difficult to.

Finally, Finn let his hand drift down and cup Rachel through her pants. She twitched once again, excited that it was about to get some much needed action. Her lips released him as her breathing picked up and he undid the button and pulled on the silver zipper. Lifting her hips up, she silently told him that it was okay to pull down her pants. And he did so with eagerness. Once they were off, he let his hands run back up her legs toward her crotch, where her dick was straining against the fabric of her briefs. He looked at it with curiosity, even though he had one of his own in his pants, Rachel liked watching the emotions play out on his face. Trying to speed up the process, Rachel tugged at his tank top until he sat back up and pulled it over his head with some help.

She couldn't help but run her hands down his best and abs, taking in the sight. His tan skin was speckled with brown freckles and moles, which she found cute. It wasn't until she got to his shorts that he stopped breathing for a few seconds. She didn't know it this was his first time or not, but she could tell that he was a bit shy of his body, if the blush that covered his cheeks wasn't enough of an indicator. Pushing her hand into his shorts and past his underwear, she didn't hesitate to gently wrap her fingers around his cock and slowly stoke it. He let out a loud, shaky breath that almost turned into a moan, and she could see his body wasn't as rigid as before. Before he knew it, she was flipping them over so that she was on top, and pulling his shorts down his legs.

She could see that he was twitching in his boxers from this new development, as if it was trying to locate her hand again. Pulling his blue boxers down and throwing them over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that he wasn't as big as she had expected. She could definitely work with this though. Now, was her moment to reveal herself, and usually she wasn't shy at all, but being with Finn was different than being with some random chick. Rachel avoided eye contact and she pulled her briefs off, and was responded to with large hands gliding up her tan legs and to her hips, pulling her forward. She got the idea, and she usually didn't care for being penetrated herself, but figured that Finn would loosen up more if she gave him an orgasm before fucking him her way.

Most didn't know that she had both male and female parts, only ever focusing on the fact she had something that didn't belong there on a girl and that was it. Finn wasn't different. When Rachel lifted her cock up out of the way and revealed her wet vagina, she saw the surprise in his eyes. It didn't last long, because she grabbed a hold of him and ripped a condom open, sliding it down his length before positioning herself over him, letting his cock enter her. Finn's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his body went limp, enjoying the sensation of being inside another person. His breathing picked up as well, and she could tell he wanted her to move, but it took her a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being filled again.

It had been a good while since her first time with Puck, but thankfully Finn was smaller. After a few moments, Rachel rested her hands on his chest and lifted herself up before coming back down with a little more force. Finn swallowed hard as he moaned each time their skin met, and firmly gripped her hips because it felt so good. His hand was nothing compared to Rachel. How she was so tight around him, and warm. For so long he'd just wanted sex because that's what all teenage boys wanted, but now he really knew why sex was such a big deal. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. But all too soon he felt that tingling in the pit of his stomach get strong with each stroke. Before he could even warn Rachel, his body stiffened as he spurt his cum into the condom.

His moans grew louder as he pushed his hips into her. He'd had never cum this hard before, and it was glorious. But all too soon he fell limp against the bed again as he came down from his high. He let his eyes shut as Rachel lifted herself off of him and removed the condom to clean him up. The bed dipped down beside him then, and a hand caressed his cheek for a few seconds before slowly trailing down his body. Meanwhile, lips kissed his chest and licked his nipples. He could feel himself getting turned on again, but it wasn't until something warm and hard rubbed up against his thigh. His eyes opened then and glance down his body. Rachel's cock was stiff and was grinding against him. His eyes widened, feeling himself get hard instantly, and resisting the urge to jerk off at the sight.

Rachel kissed her way up from his chest, to his neck, to his lips as her hand wrapped around him around again. He gasped, still sensitive from coming just moments before. This was it, she needed him and she needed him now. With a strong voice, she told him to get on his hands and knees before backing up and giving him room. As he did as he was told, she got a condom for herself, and grabbed the lube. Positioning herself behind him, she was about to get ready when a and settled on hers. She looked up to see a nervous Finn. At first she was thinking he was backing out, but then he told her he didn't want her to use the condom. The thought of barebacking him was almost too much, so she nodded, throwing the condom back to the side, and popping open the lube cap.

She generously applied the liquid to his behind, pushing a finger inside of him in the process. He jerked at that, then pushed his body back further, sending it deeper. Pulling her hand away, he groaned in annoyance. She only released him long enough to lubricate herself before grabbing his hips forcefully and pushing herself inside with no warning. While she sighed in relief, Finn let out a strangled cry, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Rachel kept still, partly to let Finn have time to adjust, and partly to compose herself. Three days of no sex had really hit her staying power. He was tighter than any girl she had fucked, and having his muscles choke her dick felt like heaven. Once she felt enough time had passed, she slowly pulled out before pushing back in a little harder.

The pace stayed like that for a while. Rachel was just relieved to be taking care of all the built up horniness that she'd acquired, while Finn got used to being invaded by something that he never expected himself to let be there. It wasn't long before his pain turned entirely into pleasure when Rachel had picked up her pace. Her hands moved from his hips and up his back to his shoulders, taking purchase there as she pulled him back against her harder. Besides their pants and occasional moans, the sound of slapping skin was the only noise in the room. She usually wasn't this rough with the girls she slept with, but since Finn was a guy, she figured that he could take it. Even going as far as tangling her fingers in his dark hair and pulling, making him arch his back more.

It wasn't long before she heard the change in his breathing and vocalizations, realizing this is what he sounded like right before his first orgasm earlier. She released his hair then, letting his head fall forward and rest on the pillow he was gripping tightly in his hands. When her own hands returned to his hips, she sped up just a bit more and watched herself go in and out of the football player. It was then she stopped trying to last and let herself go. She tumbled into her orgasm within a few more strokes, ropes of cum coating the inside of Finn as she kept moving, riding out of waves of pleasure. As soon as he felt the warmth of Rachel's release, he came too, shooting his second load onto his comforter, not even caring about it in that moment of pure ecstasy, before collapsing, taking Rachel with him.

They lay there connected as their breathing returned to normal, then Rachel pulled herself out of Finn and lazily turned onto her back. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, she enjoyed the post orgasmic hum of her body. She hadn't expected this experience to be so good, but this was probably the most satisfied she's been in a while. And it was a gratifying sight when she noticed some of her cum was rolling down Finn's thighs. If she wasn't so comfortable where she was now or had more energy, she would no doubt be getting hard again. It was then that Finn rolled onto his back too, putting one hand behind his head as the other rested on his stomach. There were sure a sight for sore eyes, looking thoroughly fucked with their messy hair and sweaty bodies spread over the crumpled comforter.

"So, how do you feel?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I..." He frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. "I liked it all. The girl _and_ guy parts of you..."

"You seem more confused than before."

He sighed. "I am. This gave me a lot to think about. Thank you for helping me though, it was really cool of you."

Rachel smiled at him. "No problem. I'm usually not into guys, but you weren't half bad. Maybe we could even do this again sometime?"

Finn turned his head and smiled back at her. "Definitely."


End file.
